Jthm and Invader zim TRUTH or DARE
by rainwisker22
Summary: hosted by irken invader chi and her SIR, zar,this is for those fans who want there favorite  or least favorite  characters to do some humiliating! you may suggest characters as co hosts. have fun! rated t for language and possible violence


**INVADER ZIM AND JTHM CROSSOVER TRUTH OR DARE**

I DO NOT OWN IZ OR JTHM. IT IS OWNED BY JOHNEN VASQAUZE

In the center of the room lay a dark polish wood stage with a blue curtain. The curtain unraveled to reveal a dark figure that appeared to be an irken. The spotlight touched the irken and there stood a female irken with turquoise eyes, a purple invader suit thing, curled antenna, and a black pak with red spots. She smiled at the camera and says

Irken: Why hello everyone. Allow me to introduce myself. I am invader Chi. Helping me with this TRUTH OR DARE show shall be non other then my SIR unit, ZAR. Come on out ZAR!

A sir unit walked over to her. He was black and where it would usually be red he was white.

ZAR: ello, I'm Zar! What do you need master?

Chi: you're going to be my co-host in my show!

Zar (now I'm not capitalizing anymore -.-): AWESOME

Chi: let's introduce our victims- I MEAN CONTESTANTS!

Zar: contestants? Are they gonna win something?

Chi: no

Zar: whatever

Chi: wait...where are they? –Looks around for the cast-

Zar: I have to push the magic button for them to arrive :/

Chi: THEN DO IT!

Zar: yes master *pushes button*

Cast form IZ and JTHM: -falls through roof, tied to chairs-

Chi: I shall introduce them all. First the JTHM cast. First is the main character, JOHNNY! Or as he likes to be called, Nny!

Nny: LET ME OFF THIS CHAIR SO I CAN SKIN YOU ALIVE

Chi: no thanks. Next it the huggable little guy with his own spin off, SQUEE! Or Todd. But I like squee better :D

Squee: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Chi: what, did any of you expect him to say something? Foolish humans. Next is the one who got away, also known as DEVI!

Devi: can you let me go please?

Chi: no. next is...D-BOY!

d-boy: I HATE ALL OF YOU.

Chi: that's nice. Next is !

: wait, im alive again? SWEET

Chi: nailbunny!

Nbunny: wy m I hr? (Sense he is a floating head, he is tied to the chair by his mouth)

Chi: yes, I do like tacos ^^ next is sickness. But I only know of her due to other truth or dares!

Sickness: LET ME OUT YOU B****

Chi: BAD SICKNESS. NO CALLING THE HOST NAMES. I can't think of any others right now :/ so let's move on to the IZ cast! First is ZIM!

Zim: LET ME OUT PATHETIC HOOMAN.

Chi: NEVAH! Next up is DIB!

Dib: not another truth or dare thing! WHY!

Chi: cause I want to. Now GAZ!

Gaz: -nonchalantly playing her GS2-

Chi: GIR!

Gir: I LIKE TACOS ON MY WAFFLES ^3^

Chi: MS. BITTERS!

: release me!

Chi: nope. The tallest!

Tallest: LET US OUT OF HERE

Chi: GUY WILL YOU JUST STFU PLEASE! THANK YOU. Now tak!

Tak: grrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Chi: MIMI!

Mimi:...

Chi: oh yeah, she can't talk. Hmmm. Prof. membrane!

Prof. membrane: LET ME GO. I WAS STUDYING –everyone can hear toast coming out of a toaster- TOAST

Chi: -grind zipper teeth- what did I say? STFU! ZAR! PUT HIM IN THE CHAMBER OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION AND PAIN! NOW!

Zar: -salutes- YES MY LORD! –Drags membrane to the chamber-

: ARG, NOOOOO. IT HURTS! ACK! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! MAKE IT STOP

Chi: GOOD! Now that's all I can think of...if I missed anyone let me kn- OH. AND LARD-NAR!

Lard-nar: YOU ALMOST FORGOT ME?

Chi: yeah...that it.. lets demonstrate some dares shall we? This first dare is from zar 'cause he loves this song. But I can only remember the first part and at this very moment, I don't have internet. Plus some of the lyrics may be wrong. BUT STFU. I TRIED. So this is NNY singing 'how to save a life'. Take it away! –unties him but makes sure he knows that any attempt on her life or ZAR'S will result in the chamber of pain-

Nny:

Step one,

You say "we need to talk"

She walks, you say 'sit down it's just a talk'

She smiles politely, back at you

You stare politely, right on to

Some sort of window to your right

She goes left

And you stay right

Some where along, its hard to blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along and its better time spent

And I know, how to save a life...how to save a life

Chi: and that all I know of that song. I LOVE THAT SONG TOO! anyway, next is a song called... hmmm what song and by who hmmmmmm...AH-HA! I KNOW. How about whispers in the dark by skillet done by gaz and zim! Yes I like ZAGR. Because shut up. Now go!

Zim:

Despite the lies that your make

Gaz:

you love is mine for the takin

Zim:

My love is, just waiting, to turn your tears to roses!

Gaz:

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

Zim:

I will be the one that you run to

Gaz:

My love is, a burnin, consuming fire...

Zim and gaz:

NO! YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE! WHEN DARKNESS COMES I LIGHT THE NIGHT WITH STARS, HEAR MY WHISPERS IN THE DARK! WHISPERS IN THE DARK! WHISPERS IN THE DAAAAA-AAAAARK!

Chi: sorry Im not completing songs but at the time of writing this, my internet is down. Dammnit!

Zar: calm down chi. It will be fine.

Chi: yeah I guess. So you guys know the drill? Here I will do an example review:

Anonymous review:

Zim: (truth) why didn't you take the other disguises? Then you would look more human!

Dib: (dare) SAY YOUR HEAD IS BIG

Nny: (dare) roast squee's parents!

Devi: (dare) DRINK SOME PANTS!

Gaz: (truth) do you like zim :3

Chi: stuff like that. You can also dare/truth me and Zar. so don't be afraid! We wont kill you!

Guy in audience: this sucks! FAKE AND GAY!

Chi: -stalks over to him on spider legs- what did you say? –cue innocent smile-

Guy: FAKE AND GAY! YOU NOT REAL. YOU CANT HURT ME! -triumphant smirk-

Chi: orly? –impales him on spider leg- we'll see about that. –through him to the pokemon guard dogs, which include, absol, mightyene, poochyene, archanine, growlithe, lillipup, southland, houndoom, and houndour- that's what happens to internet flamers BRING ON THE HATERS! It will amuse me. Till next time, TRUTH? OR DARE!

So, ya get the picture. This was over 1079 words! And five word pages! So keep the dares rolling. And put truths in there. Invader chi/rainy, OUT!

-rainy


End file.
